Memory Of You
by Grizz
Summary: Mike Schmidt, a name forever etched into his memory...and his heart. Reunited by unusual circumstances, Bonnie and the latest night watch find they've got a lot of catching up to do.
1. Remembrance

**Chapter One – Remembrance**

Bonnie had always loved the ocean. The deep rolling blue seemed to soothe him in times of stress; if you couldn't find the purple rabbit, merely look to the beach.  
>His companions in the Fazbear band found it odd that a rabbit should be so smitten with the sea, not least because it was Foxy's motif, but they never questioned it. Freddy had his collection of bow ties, Chica had her kitchen, Foxy had his treasures... and Bonnie had the sea.<p>

In his downtime, he would sometimes visit Pirate's Cove and spend time conversing with the old sea captain about his wildest adventures, of ships seized and booty plundered. He knew of course, that the wily fox was making it all up – the only time any of them had really spent on the sea was when they were first shipped to the pizzeria in the early 80's. Still, it entertained the pair to no end and had brought them conversation and companionship in place of loneliness and abandonment.

…

The star spangled curtain that shrouded the cove shimmered as Bonnie pushed it aside, stepping onto the dimly lit stage. Foxy's ears perked up as he turned to face the rabbit, his smile revealing rows of jagged, broken teeth.

"Bonnie! I was wonderin' when ye'd stop by the cove again." the fox beamed, scratchy voice echoing from his aged voicebox.

Bonnie smiled back at him, settling himself next to the piles of fake treasure that adorned the 'pirate ship'.

"It's good to see you too Foxy! How's pirate life treating you?".

"Yarrr, it's been a little livelier of recent! You see we've got ourselves a new security lad?"

The rabbit shook his head, long purple ears waving gently.

"No, I hadn't noticed. I suppose I had better... introduce myself." he grinned full of malice.

"Aye, best of luck to ye laddie. None of us can get close! He's a smart one that Mr Schmidt, I'll give him that." growled the captain, running a thumb along the edge of his hook.

"A smart one eh? About time management gave us a challenge. Think I'll stop by later tonight."

"You'll be the only one lad. Chica's working overtime in that kitchen, crazy lass, and ol' Fazbeard be bidin' his time. You know how he gets."

Bonnie chuckled softly, standing up and making for the curtain. "Don't let Freddy hear you call him that. You know what happened last time."

Foxy waved his paw dismissively and scoffed. "I'm not afraid of that scurvy bear! If I had me cutlass I'd cleave him in two!" he huffed, leaping to his feet and making wild stabbing motions before settling down on his pile of doubloons. "Anyhoo, best of luck if ye stop by the guard tonight. He seems to have us pretty well figured out".

Bonnie turned and shot Foxy a sly grin. "Just wait 'til he gets a load of me" before turning on his heel and exiting the cove.

...

Tense fingers gripped the edge of a small screen, beads of sweat rolling down rosy pink cheeks.

_Where are they..._

This wasn't what Mike had originally signed up for. Security detail at a kids restaurant, no big deal right?

_Wrong._

The macabre animatronics roamed the halls with murderous intent, hell bent on seeing him violently stuffed into a suit. Heck, he wasn't even getting hazard pay.

Movement caught his eye, as the grainy screen revealed the cove's curtain fluttering shut. Mike cocked his head in confusion, squinting at the screen.

_Leaving the curtain closed? That's not Foxy's style._

His hand hovered over the door button, straining his ears for the metallic clanking of the robot fox.

Seconds ticked by in silence, save for the buzzing of the pale yellow lightbulb, the gentle whooshing of the desk fan.

That's when he heard it. The gentle stomp of animatronic feet coming his way, slow and methodical not frantic like the fox. Mike flicked through the security cameras before settling on the backstage footage. A pair of white pinprick eyes stared back, penetrating his very being as a definite chill shivered down his spine. The purple rabbit made a show of reaching up to the camera, smiling sadistically as the screen faded to static. The guard's eyes widened as he cycled the cameras to no avail, instead greeted with a wall of black and grey; 'SIGNAL LOST'.

Switching off the screen he drew in a shaky breath, leaning over and palming the 'light' button. He wished he hadn't.

Bonnie stood tall in the harsh blue light, casting an intimidating silhouette down the hallway. Stepping inside the office, he encroached upon the guard... and stopped. Gazing down at the night watch's face, something clicked inside Bonnie. Wisps of smoke and tiny sparks emanated from his twitching head as memory files awakened themselves, bringing the rabbit to a startling conclusion.

"...I remember you."


	2. Reunited

**Chapter ****Two**** – ****Reunited**

**A/N – **Thank you all for your reviews and kind words, they're really helpful and the encouragement is wonderful! Sorry for the delay with chapter 2, I was working on a second fnaf fic (also debuting tonight) and SSB4 really took up my time, blah blah excuses.

Anyway, without further ado enjoy the latest instalment. **Rated M for violence and gore.**

...

There was a time when the animatronics were allowed to roam during the day, interacting with the restaurant patrons, playing with the children, and even waving them 'goodbye 'til next time!' from the door as they departed, gleefully exhausted from the day's events.

Parties at Freddy Fazbear's were a guaranteed good time, and though the years of service may have taken their toll on the mascots, the smiles and undying attention of the children were enough to keep them happy.

Not that anyone knew they were happy of course; as far as the parents and restaurant owners were concerned, they were mere juvenile costumes stuffed with robotic guts, enabling them to walk, talk and sing. Nobody knew they could feel. Nobody...save for one enthusiastic, wide eyed child named Mike Schmidt.

He didn't see them as lifeless creatures, nor simple children's entertainment. No, he knew them as his friends, and none of them knew it better than Bonnie the bunny.

'Mikey' as he'd come to know him, had been coming to Freddy's for the last 3 years, always equipped with his 'party time!' paper hat and a grin wide enough to split his flushed cheeks.

This year was no different, as Mike sat surrounded by family and friends merrily scoffing pizza and tearing into presents. A crash of drums signalled the end of the band's set, Bonnie stepping down from the stage and reaching behind the curtain to retrieve a sizeable box, beautifully clad in starry purple wrapping paper and sealed with a bright red ribbon.

Hushed murmurs fell across the table as he made his way over, processor skipping a primary function when Mike turned towards him, face full of adoration as he squealed, "Bonnie! Is...is that for me?", gesturing towards the indigo package.

"Sure is Mikey! Happy birthday buddy" crooned the rabbit, trying to hide the excitement in his voice as he set the gift down and stood back, nervously wringing his paws. Foxy had assured him that the boy would enjoy it; he could only hope for the best.

Tiny, fast moving hands made short work of the elegant paper, leaving a naked box in its place. Reaching inside, Mike's hands gripped something soft and fluffy, pulling it out to reveal a miniature version of the purple mascot, complete with crimson bow tie and guitar combo.

"No way! This is too rad, you rock Bonnie!" he cried, wrapping his arms around him as far as he could reach. Bonnie chuckled and returned the gesture, holding the child close as warm relief flowed through him.

For once he felt truly alive. No longer was he shackled by his AI, nor his basic operating protocols. He was simply Bonnie, Mike was his best friend, and nothing could come between them.

At least until the screaming started.

…

It had all been going so well. He'd watched the special performance put on specially for him – Captain Bonnie of the good ship Fazbear versus the infamous pizza thieving pirate, Foxy. It was an epic battle as cutlasses shone in the stage light, each fighter deftly deflecting each others blows and hurling cartoonish insults. Mike had been on the edge of his seat when Bonnie's blade was struck from his hand, Foxy moving in for the finishing blow before suddenly the rabbit kicked his feet out from under him, catching his sword and holding it to the foxes throat!

It wasn't often that Bonnie got to play the part of the hero, but over the years Mike had come to understand how much he loved being the protagonist, the concept of traversing the seven seas secretly thrilling him as he pulled the captains hat over his long ears.

His love of the sea, even if it was really a plywood backdrop, was something the pair shared with enthusiasm, and served only to foster the strength of their friendship.

Much to the relief of the purple one, Mike adored the plush doll he had bestowed upon him. Seeing his face light up in joy was simply priceless. Seeing him coated in blood and tears seconds later, was horrific.

A small girl, not that much younger than Mike, had made the inopportune decision to forgo the pizzeria's rules and clamber onto the platform at Pirate's Cove. Nobody noticed her as she approached the pirate captain, tugging on his tail and singing his name. Nobody had time to react as the startled mascot spun around in a frenzy, shrieking as he sank his teeth into her head. Her fragile skull split instantly, giving way to a tidal wave of gore and viscera, painting the establishment with fresh blood and fragments of brain.

Mike could remember it as though it were yesterday, only he chose not to. A splash of scarlet on his face, the hot metallic smell threatening to purge his stomach, the screams as they turned to wet, choking gurgles.

He'd attended therapy for years, but the scarring was deep. Perhaps he should have taken solace in the knowledge that the poor girl from that fateful day had survived, and was still alive. It was amazing that the human body could function without the frontal lobe.

Alas, she would never be the same, and in a sense neither would Mike. For all the tragedy he had endured, the sleepless nights and the innocence lost, there was one thing he missed above all. His best friend. His Bonnie.

...

Silence rang in the guards ears as the electronic crackles of the mascot died down, frozen in terror before the mute creature. He was going to die.

_Shouldn't my life be flashing before me?_

The ominous red glare disappeared from the animatronics gaze, voice-box stalling into life.

"M...Mikey. Mike Schmidt."

He lost it. Hysteria set in, whimpering pathetically, "Please don't kill me, for the love of God! I'm not ready to die, I'm not, I'm not, I'm not..."

Bonnie began to panic as memories from years past quelled his murderous intentions, realising that he no longer wanted to kill. All he wanted was to be with his best friend, as it once was, as it was meant to be. He wanted to talk to him, explain himself, hug him, tell him everything would be ok...

So he did.

Mike instinctively stiffened when he felt strong arms embrace his form and warm fleece tickle his nose. Gradually he opened his eyes, gasping quietly as his vision was filled by the purple rabbit who seemed perfectly content with the cuddle.

Something clicked in his mind – he knew who this was. Years of intense psychotherapy had forced him to forget, but a simple hug was enough to break through his mental barrier.

"...Bonnie?"

Gripping the human by the shoulders he leaned back, luminous red eyes facing radiant blues.

"You remember me?"

Mike nodded slowly, the pounding in his chest abating slightly. "You aren't still going to...?"

"Kill you? No!" His ears drooped, looking rather forlorn as he continued, "You have to understand, we haven't been the same since '87. Business died out, management couldn't afford our maintenance and we ended up losing our minds. But seeing you...I could never hurt you Mike".

Oil welled up in his optics, a cruel mimicry of human emotion that prompted Mike to take Bonnie's hand in his own, squeezing it reassuringly.

"I can't even imagine how awful it must have been for you. But it's ok, I'm here now. We're still friends just like old times, right?"

"Y-yeah, of course we are! We can play arcade games, watch movies on the old projector..." the bunny carried on excitedly.

"Do you guys still have Ms. Pacman?"

"Sure do! I'm pretty sure your high score still stands. Bet I can beat it though!"

"Oh, you're on!" Mike laughed, before a flash of concern hit him. "But wait up a sec. Sure, you and I are cool again, but what about the others? They were really gunning for me those first few nights."

"Hmm, good point. If I recall they had given up on you for the time being, so we should be safe for tonight. Don't worry I'll talk to them about it, make them see sense again. After all, we've got a lot of catching up to do!"

As the duo continued their pointless conversations, it was evident that the years they'd spent apart had little effect on their bond. Mike flinched as the clock chimed 6am, and it was with heavy hearts that the two made their way to the main door, preparing to part for now.

"...You're leaving again?" The tragic look that adorned Bonnie's features sent a stab of guilt through Mike's heart.

"It isn't like that! The restaurant opens shortly, and my shift is over. I'll be back tomorrow night, I promise."

A moment of silence fell upon them. Acting on instinct, Mike found himself leaning up to plant a quick kiss to the rabbit's cheek, the slightest tinge of blush evident on his face as he hastily exited the pizzeria.  
>"Uh, I'll catch you tomorrow!"<p>

Bonnie stood and waved, completely dumbfounded by the affection. He placed a paw where Mike's lips had been moments ago and smiled to himself. It felt warm.


	3. Old Habits, New Tricks

**Chapter 3 – Old Habits, New Tricks**

**A/N – **Thanks again for yet more lovely reviews and such! Sorry about the wait, I've been working on a couple of requests so this one took a little longer to get out. Regardless, enjoy it and let me know what you think c:

...

Bonnie heaved a great sigh, shoulders rising and falling as his chest imitated the movement. It was really a token gesture, after all he didn't have lungs. The mascots had all done something very dangerous as the years ticked by – they had learned. Simple human motions and interactions became practiced motifs for the band, trying them out backstage and paying close attention when on the job, trying to gain an understanding of what they meant. They had taught themselves how to hug, high five, fist bump and more, not realising that they were slowly closing the gap between themselves and the humans.  
>When would the line become so blurry that it didn't demand focus? Bonnie believed he was past that point. The very fact that he could believe, gave him hope. Hope for himself, for his band-mates, and of course – for Mike.<p>

He felt a rush of electricity as his thoughts turned to the guard. He'd actually come back after so much time apart, and better still he was coming back in just a few short hours! He'd have to prepare everything for his arrival, starting with a quick visit to Pirate's Cove.

Stomping towards the solo stage, Bonnie heard the pitter patter of Foxy's lightweight feet skittering about the hard wood floor. Gingerly pushing past the garish curtain, the rabbit couldn't help but laugh to himself as he found the captain engaged in a pantomime sword fight with one of the empty suits from backstage, edging closer and closer to slash fervently, his blade never actually touching the empty outfit.

"Uh, Foxy? You got a sec?"

The fox actually yelped, sword clattering to the ground and a sheepish grin crossing his face.

"Bonnie! Ye cannae be sneakin' up on me like that! Scared the circuits out of me..."

The rabbit rubbed the back of his neck instinctively, human expression merely second nature to him.

"Sorry buddy, you looked like you were having fun. That mean old mascot say something to you?"

"Aye! He dared insult me hook, the swine. He be lucky I don't keelhaul him, or lock him away in the brig! Anyway, you didn't come down here to listen to me tales...or did ye?"

Bonnie chuckled, waving a paw dismissively.. "You know I always have time for your tales, you old dog. No, I actually have something I'd like to talk to you about. I visited the new guard last night..."

"Harhar, ye got him didn't ye! You always were the brains of the operation. Lemme guess, ye made mincemeat out of him?"

"Uh, no not quite. I actually made a friend out of him."

Foxy's eyes narrowed, or at least the one that still worked did. His lazy eye made an attempt to look focused before giving up and becoming dull once more.

"I'm not sure me audio receptors be working right. Ye made a...friend out of him?"

"Well, more like rediscovered a friend. It's not just me going crazy, you know him too! Remember that kid who always requested I take centre stage against you? The one who you helped me pick a gift for on his birthday."

"Mmm...Mickey? Marty? I be recallin' something. Ah! I told ye to give him yer little plush doll right?"  
>"Mikey", the rabbit corrected. "His name is Mikey, or Mike now that he's all grown up. That was the one! You know, I never thanked you for that. Kid loved that silly doll."<p>

"Aah, think nothing of it. Kid adored you, and you seemed pretty fond o' him. So that be the new night watch? No wonder ye didn't have it in ye to do the usual."

Bonnie briefly recalled the kiss Mike had bestowed on him the night before. Was he still just as loved? Perhaps it was something more...

"I could never hurt Mike, I just couldn't. Look, I came here to ask you a huge favour and I need you to hear me out. Could we maybe, not kill this one? I like him; he likes me! He's as much a part of this pizzeria as any of us."

Foxy scratched his chin in thought, considering the proposal. All they had done for years was murder...for what? For some meaningless vengeance on a poor soul who didn't deserve it? Because Freddy told them to? He growled at the mere thought of it, why should they continue to listen to that cruel old bear?

"Alright Bon. Alright. We'll leave this lad be, aye? Don't worry about ol' Fazbeard neither, I'll have words with him and lass Chica, make 'em see sense. It's about time we staged a mutiny!"

Bonnie pulled the Captain into an embrace, circuitry sparking with glee.  
>"I knew I could count on you Foxy. Thank you, really, I appreciate this."<p>

"Tis nothing lad, now go see yer boy before I change me mind!"

Checking his internal clock, the rabbit noted it was 11:50pm; Mike would be starting his shift soon. He smiled at the captain one last time before ducking out from behind the curtain, making a beeline for the guard's office. Everything was going according to plan.

…

The key turned in the lock, sealing the doors of the 'piece o' shit' Toyota. There was almost hardly any point securing the thing really, it would be a blessing if someone were to steal it. Regardless Mike needed a way to get to work, and on $120 a week this was as luxurious as it was going to get.

Stepping inside the cramped security office he flipped the light switch, a dull buzz accompanying the sickly glow from the ceiling. Tonight felt different, his heart was calm in his chest as he took the time to neatly fold his jacket over the desk. Being reunited with his childhood friend was a most welcome turn of events and having the mascots cease their murderous ways was definitely a bonus. Still, he wondered what the night would hold. Without having to constantly check the cameras and seal the doors time would pass slowly, and he hadn't even brought something to read.

The gentle thump of movement nearby triggered panic within the guard, instinctively reaching for the door control before he heard Bonnie's voice echo down the hall.

"Mike relax, it's only me. No more murderbots remember? From kill to chill." Bonnie snapped his fingers and pointed at the guard as he spoke, Mike cringing as he had flashbacks of 80's pop culture.

"Gah, my bad. Place still gives me the jitters. You better have something fun planned, I don't much fancy sitting around for the next 6 hours."

"Oh I've got you covered buddy, follow me!" Bonnie motioned after him as he retreated down the hall, Mike following obediently.

They arrived at the pizzeria's famed arcade, rows of machines sleeping in the dark.

"Allow me to present to you...gaming Valhalla!" Bonnie crowed, flipping the power switch on the wall.

An onomatopoeic chorus rang out as the various games pinged, blooped, and beeped into life, colourful lights showering the entire room in a beautiful spectrum.

Mike had to admit, it was most impressive. Every game you could think of, and some that even he couldn't name lay before him, ready to provide entertainment.

"Oh man this is too cool! I remember all of this, I can't believe it's still here! You've got Galaga, Pac-man, Street Fighter..."

Bonnie chuckled as the man rattled off the list, the thrilled glint in his eyes nothing short of endearing. After much debate and a few games of rock, paper, scissors – best two out of three? Best four out of five? Oh come on! - they settled on a classic shoot 'em up game the two could play.

Fingers mashed triggers and curses were thrown as heads exploded on screen, the robotic voice chanting praise as they blazed through the levels. Time passed and they moved to a new game, Mike fumbling through his wallet for quarters, clumsy fingers spilling the coins across the floor.

Bending down to pick them up, he bumped heads with Bonnie who had dropped to his knees to aid him. A paused silence fell across them as their gazes met and time seemed to freeze.

Acting on sheer impulse Bonnie's paw cupped the back of Mike's head, gently closing the gap between their faces, eyes sliding shut. Their lips moved against each others, the whole thing so strange and yet so...right. Mike wrapped his arms around the rabbit, noting how peculiarly warm he was while Bonnie shivered at his touch.

He wasn't sure what made him do it. Maybe a glitch in his programming? Somehow he doubted it, breaking away from the kiss with his head in a spin.

"Um...uh, so yeah. That was..."

"...nice. It was nice." finished Mike, panting softly.

The two remained motionless for a moment, the night watch's face falling as he felt the floor begin to vibrate.

"The heck is that?" Mike grumbled, peering into the darkness beyond the arcade.

The vibrations grew more powerful, heavy thumping accompanying them as a hulking figure strode forth, shadows giving way to bared teeth and red pinprick eyes that bored into his soul.

Bonnie turned his head a second too late, a gigantic paw smashing his skull with a sickening crunch that threw him across the ground.

Mike scrambled to his feet in terror, Bonnie shakily rising to stand next to him, head roaring in pain.

The leader of the band himself, Freddy Fazbear, stood tall above the pair with clenched fists and gritted teeth.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" bellowed the beast, loud enough to quake the building foundations.

"F-freddy! Foxy was supposed to talk to you about it, you see-"

"Ah yes, my beloved mutt. As a matter of fact he did swing by earlier, something about an old friend turned night watch?"

Frantically pointing towards Mike, the rabbit spoke in fear. "Yeah! T-that's Mike, this guy right here. It's ok Freddy, you have to see, the senseless killing can stop, we can-"  
>"IT'S NOT OK, BONNIE. You know well what we do with those caught after hours. Lucky for you, I was kind enough to bring a suit along with me. Let's get this over with, hmm?"<p>

Freddy raised his right arm, revealing the battered and barely conscious body of the old sea Captain.

"Lads...I'm sorry. I couldn't get him to see sense."

"That's because the only sense to be seen is that human, dead. Would you care to do the honors Bonnie, or shall I?"  
>"Ye aren't the bear I used to know, Fazbeard. Ye used to be kind-hearted, now all ye know is cruelty!"<br>Freddy growled ferociously, slamming the fox into wall. A pained shriek rang out, followed by haunting silence as oil trickled from Foxy's lifeless form.

"Foxy, no!" Bonnie wailed, Mike turning a ghostly shade of white beside him.

"Now, I'll ask again. Bonnie, would you care to do the honors?" Freddy smiled something sadistic, black liquid running down his arm as he offered the captains frame.

"Never! I'd sooner go offline."  
>The bear shrugged, "Have it your way", before charging towards the pair in a fit of rage.<p>

Ducking and rolling out of the way, Mike reached behind the arcade cabinet, wrenching the industrial power cord from its socket and ramming it into the lead singer's back.

Freddy writhed and screamed as torrents of electricity coursed through him, overpowering his circuity and forcing an emergency shutdown, body going limp and falling to the ground with a resonant 'thump'.

Mike darted across to Bonnie, ensuring his safety before the pair made their way over to the poor, mangled fox.

"Nngh...that was quick thinking lad. I could use someone like you as a member o' me crew, hehe!" The captain remained ever jubilant despite the oil seeping from his joints, clearly overcome with pain.

"Take it easy there Foxy, you've taken a hell of a beating. We can get you backstage and fix you up, don't worry" Bonnie reassured the mascot, heaving him into his arms and making his way to the maintenance room.

"This? It'll take more than a good brawl to keep this old fox down...argh...". The captain languished in his grip, eyes slowly losing their yellow tinge and sliding shut.  
>"He'll be fine, he's simply gone into a sort of forced stasis. Kind of like when a human falls unconscious." Bonnie reassured the guard. "As for Freddy...He'll be out for a little while. I'll see what I can do about him."<p>

Mike nodded, jumping slightly as the alarm on his phone chimed, signalling the end of his shift.

"6am already...what a night."  
>"Yeah I'll say. Hey at least you weren't bored!" joked the rabbit, laying Foxy down on the repair station.<br>"That's for sure! Hey listen, about what happened earlier at the arcade machine, between us. I...I liked it."  
>Bonnie turned to face the human, a bashful smile gracing his features. "Mmm, me too. Maybe we should do it again sometime.<p>

Mike felt a scarlet blush cover his face as he spoke, "Maybe we should. Um, I should probably go. I'll be back tomorrow night though!".

"Missing you already" crooned the mascot. "Oh and don't worry too much about Freddy. If I can't fix whatever's wrong with him, I'll have to deactivate him. He won't be a problem anymore."

Mike threw a thumbs up before departing the room and heading for the exit, the evening's events turning over in his mind.

He'd beaten his high score, kissed a bunny and fought a bear all in the same night.

"Damn." he muttered under his breath.

No one would ever believe him.


End file.
